


Russ Agnew Has a Heart

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: BAMF Russ Agnew, First Kiss, Grumpy Russ, M/M, Milt Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russ Has a Heart, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm loving Battle Creek, you can't help but ship them. I wanted to have Russ take care of Milt. I might make this into a multi-chapter if the interest is there.</p><p>What happens when Agent Perfect Pants doesn't show up at work, Russ goes Hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading, feel free to leave comments.

There was something off today, Russ couldn’t pin point it but something most definitely was off. It’d been a morning chalked full of paperwork. He’d had requisition forms to fill out, sit reps to give and finally that report from last night….Agent Perfect Pants Milt had and Russ’ thoughts derailed. Milt was what had been off all day.

Russ hadn’t seen the overly perfect man, with his perfect teeth and hair all morning. It was well past noon, by now He’d have been in the office for one thing or the next. He glanced through the door, across the all and into the miniature FBI office; the other man wasn’t there. He shrugged and went back to finishing his paper work. 

Two hours later Russ sent his gaze across the way and Milt still hadn’t appeared behind his too perfect desk.

“ Font, you see Agent Tight ASS?”  
“ No, not since yesterday” Fontanelle said as absently pecked at his keyboard. “ Ask Holly.”

Russ rolled his eyes and pushed off his chair. He nearly toppled backward as one of the wheels snapped.  
“ Piece of junk” he muttered as he got up and walked the rest of the way to Holly’s desk.

“ You see Milt around?” Russ said in a gruff tone.  
“ Oh No Russ, I haven’t. He hasn’t been in all day” Holly said lips pursed in thought.

Russ got headed back to his chair, grabbed his jacket and gave the chair a good kick sending it back to his desk. 

Page me if we get a call, Russ said to anyone and no one. The fact the BCPD were still using pagers was sad, very very sad. Russ put his treasured rust bucket into gear and headed toward that industrial box Milton called home.

Russ tried the intercom and received no answer from the agent, even though he could hear Milt’s phone ring through the speaker as he dialled the number. Russ tried keying in the man’s birthday on the keypad. The giant wall sliding open surprised him. ‘ Milt could pick better pin codes’ he thought as he let himself in. The place was still barren devoid of any personality, much like the agent himself. 

“ Milt” Russ called out as he peered around.  
“ Milt!” He said a little louder, upholstering his gun as he heard a commotion down the hall. The older detective shouldered the door open, gun taking point only discover Milt somewhere between awake and asleep, head resting on the toilet’s rim.

The other man looked miserable, and Russ wanted to leave yesterday but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Russ made his way over to Milt giving his shoulder a shake

“ Russell, what are you doing here?” Milt said, eyes glassed over neither here nor there.  
“ Making sure your perfect ass doesn’t drown in the toilet bowl, come on” Russ said as he hauled the agent to his feet and across the hall to his bedroom. Dumping him none to gently onto the pristine white bedding, before further manhandling him under the covers. 

Milt seemed to be generally oblivious to all of the manhandling, until the older detective made to leave. Milt’s hand grabbed at his wrist.

“ Don’t leave, everybody leaves, everybody makes me leave.” Milt said eyes boring into those of the detective. Russ could only see the naked truth reflected in the deep brown eyes before him, and Russ was trapped. Milt lied to him; Milt had been lying to him since his perfectly polished shoe stepped into the precinct. He didn’t know a damn thing about he man, but this was something, something tenuous he could maybe work with. Those small eight words were the first real thing Milt had said. He couldn’t say no.

“ Alright” Russ said as he removed his tie, toed of his shoes and slid his belt from its loops before dropping himself on the bed and shuffling until his back was resting against the headboard. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked on the rerun from the football game he’d missed the previous night.

About 15 minutes later, Milt’s head was pillowed on his thigh one of the agent’s arms thrown across his leg. Russ had his hand poised to push him off and over to his own side of the bed was halted by one softly murmured word “ Safe”. Russ settled his hand on Milt’s tussled brown hair, “ Yeah you’re Safe” a note conviction in his voice as he rubbed his thumb over Milt’s temple watching the detective’s body go lax as sleep finally set in.

Russ now had more questions than answers. He still wanted to know why Milt was in Battle Creek but most of all he wanted to know what would cause a man like Milton Chamberlain not to feel Safe. Russ swore he’d find his answers. Maybe not all things with Milt were not as perfect as they seemed. There was fear buried in the depths of Milt’s eyes, fear the detective hadn’t seen there before. Maybe it was always there, and he’d just never look.

Russ called the BCPD, declared he was taking personal day in a gruff growl and hung the phone up. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough built up, and would be denied it. He just didn’t feel like answering questions. Russ softly shook Milt’s shoulder rousing the man, and gentle push him over before wiggling down under the covers and opening his arms up to the other man. The younger man burrowed closer tucking his head on Russ’ chin, and quickly falling asleep once more. The hardened detective dropped a soft kiss on the top of the other man’s head. “ You’ll always be safe”.

Somewhere in the last couple hours Super Agent had become Milt. They’d crossed a line somewhere, together unknowingly. Russ still firmly believed Milt to be a tight ass, but maybe his Milt the one he’d found underneath the shell might just be sweeter. They’d figure this all out later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt bares his soul, and it changes everything.
> 
> -Thanks for All the FeedBack. I enjoy reading what you guys have to say. I definitey am expanding this story now.

Russ cracked his eyes open, and was greeted by the back of Milt’s head. They’d shifted at some point. He was currently spooned up against the younger man; his left arm was draped over the agent’s hip. The moonlight was steaming in through the open blinds. Russ disentangled himself from the sleeping man and headed for the bathroom. He helped himself to a pair of pyjama pants and plain black t-shirt after rifling through Milt’s dresser, but not before messing up the perfect colour coded system the man had going on.

After a quick shower, he headed for the kitchen. He was damn well hungry. Once there he dumped the remnants of last night’s dinner, Milt had had his first run in with Min Kong’s Thai. In other words, Food Poison surprise. Russ smirked to himself before pulling stuff out of the fridge and cupboards. There wasn’t much, but he’d found enough for a decent cheese ravioli.

Milt stretched out in bed; squinting as the light hit his eyes. He felt well rested and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt that way. Last night was horrible, he’d ordered Thai and spent the night puking. He figured it was probably still early morning, he looked over to his alarm clock, and it’s numbers where hidden by Russ’ gun and badge. He cast his gaze on the other side of the room; the detective’s shoes were on the floor beside the bed, his tie and belt not to far away. Russ’ jacket, shirt and pants could be seen haphazardly laid upon the bathroom counter from the door.

Milt rolled out of bed then grabbed a shower and brushed his teeth. He hung his towel on the rod beside the tacky blue sailboat towel he’d won in college and changed into an old FBI t-shirt and some sweats before padding out to the kitchen. He was just a little surprised to see the detective puttering about the kitchen. Milt leaned in against the wall, just watching. The detective was putting shredded cheese and minced ham on flattened dough then folding the pockets closed. Russ had flour all over the place and for once the mess wasn’t grating on him. Milt allowed himself to smile just a bit every time Russ had to stop and pull up the too long pant legs when they’d get under his feet.

Milt saddled up on one of the bar stools and rested his head on his folded arms.  
“ I didn’t know you cooked?” He said making his presence known.  
“ BCPD doesn’t pay enough to live on takeout” The detective replied as he closed off yet another Ravioli.  
“ Thank You” Milt said capturing Russ’ eyes. Russ didn’t say anything he didn’t need to.  
“ Wanna give a guy a hand here?” Milt came around the counter and Russ showed him what to do.

Russ usually didn’t like having people around when he cooked. 99% of people believed he could burn a pot of water. He didn’t mind having the younger man in the kitchen with him even if he wasn’t to good at folding ravioli.

“ I decided to make giant raviolis instead of minis. It’s faster.” He said as he popped them into the oven.  
“ Movie?” Milt asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“ Yeah sure why the hell not” Russ answered.

They’d settled on watching The LEGO MOVIE. Russ paused the movie to dish out the food, while Milt grabbed them some drinks and returned to the couch.

“ This is so good Russ!” Milt said around a mouthful of food, the good manners Russ knew he had, be damned.  
“ Thanks”

They made idle small talk while the movie played. At some point Russ found himself lying across the sofa, head resting on Milt’s lap as the agent absently ran his hand along his left flank. If the gruff man where being honest, he was enjoying the company of the other man. This Milt, the real Milton Chamberlain and not the mask he wore was precious and that pulled on all of his protective instincts.

“ Milton why are you in Battle Creek?” and for the first time Russ didn’t really have an agenda.  
Milt bit his bottom lip; Russ reached up cupping his cheek and running his thumb along his jawbone.  
“ Please Milt”  
“ I wasn’t lying when I said I was demoted and sent down to Battle Creek. It was higher up and I didn’t sleep with that guy’s wife.” Russ shifted their positions so he had his back against the armrest and Milt sat between his legs, reclined against his chest and the younger man was able to rest his head on his shoulder.

“ OK” the detective said as Milt laced their fingers together.

Milt took a shuddering breath, and Russ could already sense something was coming and he gave both of Milt's hands a reassuring squeeze.

“ Another field agent, a little higher up then me, he, he forced himself on me. It happened more than once. I …I told my superiors and it got buried. They covered it up Battle Creek was their cop out, the city didn’t want to spend money on the BCPD and the Detroit office wanted to get rid of me. He…He….” Whatever the other man was about to say was cut off when a broken sob escaped.

Russ shifted the younger man over so he could bury his face in the crook of his neck. The detective ran soothing hands across his back telling the man he was safe. Russ had never known anger like the anger he was feeling at this very moment. He forced his body to stay loose and relaxed for the agent’s benefit.

It took nearly an hour before Milt’s broken sobs became whimpers and Russ turned him back toward his bedroom.  
“ Come on, let’s get you tucked in”  
“ Will, will you stay?”  
“ Milton, I won’t ever leave you” Russ said all the while looking Milt straight in the eyes. Russ leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses on Milt’s pink lips.  
Milt had a small smile on his face. It was watery and it was real, his hand poised at his lips as if to remember that very moment. In that moment Ross saw nothing but beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I better make sure he's not dead

Russ woke up to the scent of bacon frying; he peered at the clock and groaned into his pillow. It was 5:45 in the morning on his day off.

“ MILT, the hell is wrong with you it’s the ass crack of dawn.” Russ yellowed from the bedroom. Milt smirked from the kitchen.

“ Go back to bed sweetheart”  
“ Did you just, ugh never mind it’s to early for this” Milt was openly laughing. Riling Russ up was too easy. It’d been awhile since he was felt so carefree. Like maybe things would be ok.

Milt went about his usual morning routine; he ran on the treadmill, worked with the kettle bells and did some pull-ups. He grabbed a shower, brushed his teeth and ran his razor over his face. He even dusted, scrubbed the kitchen counters, started the laundry, took out the garbage and Russ was still in bed.

Milt felt he needed to assure himself the detective was still alive. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped in the door to start. ‘Unbelievable’ Milt thought to himself. Russ was sound asleep the only part of the man still on the bed being his legs. Russ had practically tossed and turned himself out of bed. Milt walked around the other side of the bed. Russ’ entire upper body was on the floor, he had one arm wrapped around the pillow Milt had been sleeping with, the one Russ was using under his head, and the blankets twisted mess about his body. Milt decided Russ was very lucky he had a low profile bed.

Milt lay on the floor chin resting on his palms. “ RUSSEL” he yelled in a crisp voice causing the sleeping man to flail the rest of the way from the bed. Milt smiled his most charming smile.

“ Morning sunshine”   
“ I hate you” Russ groaned before stretching out the kinks in his back.  
Milton only smiled and kissed his cheek before heading for the kitchen.

Milt really liked Russ’ company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at Russ place. Things are quiet and domestic but Russ has somethings on the mind. This sets the ground work for dealing with Milt's past and figuring out where they both stand.
> 
> Thanks so much for following this story. I appreciate it.

After taking a shower Russ wandered out into the kitchen. He was wearing his grey suit pants and a blue t-shirt that belonged to Milt. The older detective was still somewhere between being fully awake and being asleep. He climbed onto to the bar stool and slumped over on the counter. 

“ Coffee” he grumbled and Milt slid a steaming mug in his direction.  
He let out an appreciative sigh; it was a great cup of coffee. He turned up his lips when Milt sat beside him with some kind of fancy ass tea with more toppings than a sundae. 

They ate in comfortable silence, Russ reading the Newspaper while Milt fidgeted with his tablet.

“ I’m going home tonight” Russ said still engrossed in the comics.  
“ Oh” was all Milt said, the reply sounded hallow.  
“ Pack an overnight bag” Milt’s mood picked upon hearing that. He truly wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on his own again. He had terrible nightmares and for reason having the surly, insufferable detective kept them at bay.

After breakfast, given how barren Milt’s fridge and pantry actually was; they left and headed for Russ’ place. After quick spat about Russ’ death trap on wheels, Milt followed in the escalade. The agent was convinced it’d only be a matter of time before the whole bottom of Russ’ car dropped out. He did chuckle over the image of Russ’ feet running along the road like a modern day Flintstones car.

When Milt pulled into the guest parking spot across from Russ’ tenant spot, Russ tossed the keys at him through the window. 

“ 22, eighth floor let yourself in and don’t break anything.”  
“ Wait, What?” Milt said just a bit confused.  
“ I just have to pick something up across the street. I figured you could let yourself and bitch to yourself about my poor taste in décor or something.”  
“ Oh uhm sure.” Milt said still a bit confused but he still gave Russ a peck on the cheek before he could start heading off.

Milt twisted the keys and let himself into Russ’ apartment. It was so different from the loft the FBI was allowing him to stay in. Things were a bit mismatched and the colours were neutral. Milt chuckled when he found a halfway done Lego project on a desk just outside the kitchen. Russ’s’ apartment felt like a home. He could see the other man’s personality come out in his space. He couldn’t say anything like that about where he lived now.

When Russ came through the apartment door, he had an armful of stuff, and Milt was right up on his feet to help him with his cargo. Together they put the fresh bagels and Italian bread into the breadbasket, the fruits made their way into what may be the ugliest bowl Milt had ever seen and the rest went into the fridge.  
“ Russell, you were gown all of 15 minutes; where’d all this come from?”  
“ 20 bucks and this kid at the market grabs everything on my list so I just have to walk in and pay.”   
“ You know you could set up a grocery delivery service online Russ.”  
“ MILT!”  
“ Ok. Ok Baby Steps.”  
“ So what do you wanna do Russ?”  
“ It’s my day off, I usually lounge around in my underwear, play with my Legos; don’t judge, and maybe catch a game on TV.”  
“ You know what that sounds great, minus the Lego. I never really was a fan.” Milt said and a part of Russ just died on the inside.  
“ You Neanderthal animal.” Russ said all while stripping off articles of clothing intent on keeping with his traditions. He was occupied trying to undo his shoes; he didn’t notice Milt staring at his ass when he’d bent over.   
“ Well I’m going to Lego, you do…whatever it is you do. You can help yourself to a snack or whatever in the kitchen.” Russ said all while plopping himself into his desk and digging through a bin of bricks.

Milt found it amusing that Russ had his Legos sorted not only by colour, but size, type and shape. It was all very organized and strangely IKEA modern. It was a huge counterpoint to the rest of Russ’ very bachelor and neutral earth tones through out the house.

The agent rifled through his duffle bag and pulled out his book before curing up on the sofa. He’d been working through the Redwall Series by Brian Jacques. It was great series heavy but light hearted. 

Russ occasionally would look up and check on Milt. Russ had to admit, he generally was worried about the other man. The agent was just so shaken up. Russ thought Milt looked great when he wore his glasses. Whenever Milt’s eyes wondered in Russ’ direction the older man’s tongue would be stuck out in concentration as he put; Milt wasn’t sure what it was together.

After awhile Milt decided he needed a snack and raided the kitchen after Russ declined his offer for a snack. Milt made a note to talk to the man about keeping a proper diet. Milt dumped a handful of Teddy Grahams on and dollop of the vanilla yogurt on a plate before going back to the sofa.

Russ looked up and rolled his eyes. Milt was walking his Teddy Grahams on by one across the plate before making them dive into the yogurt. He decided a grown man should not look so adorable doing that. Russ also found the combination repulsive.

“ Milt that’s disgusting!” The agent just shrugged not bothered in the least by the Detectives comment.

Russ decided to leave Milt for now, but tonight they needed to talk. They needed talk. They needed to sit down, and really talk things out. As much as it’d bring up bad memories they needed discuss what happened to Milt. They needed to talk about this thing, whatever it was that was going on between them. With that thought Russ got up and made his way to the sofa and worming behind Russ so they were spooning.

“ Read to ME.” And Milt did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could things be getting deeper between Russ & Milt? They also have their talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so behind on updates. School keeps me busy. I've also been working on a new youtube channel. I totally just dropped Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction in a video this week. Comment below if you'd like to that video.

Russ was about one quarter of the way into his Lego Millennium Falcon, he’d been listening to Milt read some kind of anthropomorphic story about warrior mice, badgers and killer snakes. It sounded like childhood answer to the Game of Thrones. The story was alright; it just wasn’t his cup of tea. He got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen while popping the kinks out of his back, and welcoming the sensation of blood flowing back to his ass. 

Milt winced at the sound of Russ’ back popping, he really thought the man should get that checked out. He paused in his reading to see the other man pulling out, stuff to make, well stuff. He wasn’t going to complain; he could burn a pot of water on a good day. After another twenty minutes of reading whatever the other man was making smelt amazing. Milt put his book on the table and meandered over to the kitchen, and stood behind Russ as he plunked his chin on the other man’s shoulder to bear at dinner.

Russ was acutely aware of Milt’s weight against his back and the press of the other man’s chin upon his shoulder. He found, he didn’t mind it, he actually kind of liked it.

“Whatcha making?” Milt asked  
“Food” Russ retorted  
“Russell, really what is it?” Milt asked again  
“Since you asked so nicely, It’s beef biscuits and gravy, with green peas and mashed potatoes.”   
“Smells good”  
“Thanks, It’s my Nonna’s recipe.”   
“Ah, mine didn’t trust me with hers, she gave me a cookbook with them and said find somebody to make you these.” Russ snorted  
“I may have burnt down a quarter of my grandparent’s house trying to make Kraft Dinner when I was 16.”  
“If I see you so much as look at my oven, you’re dead!” Russ barked, causing Milt to laugh.

Together they enjoyed their dinner, it was quiet with a soft jazz track playing in the background. Milt didn’t figure the gruff detective to be, so cultured. He was learning things about Russel Agnew each passing moment. Since Russ cooked, Milt took care of the dishes. Milt found the mismatch of crockery to be endearing, he was sure the other man didn’t own a complete set of of dishes. They were all a mismatch of odds and ends.

“Milt come here” Russ said from the small balcony of his apartment. Russ took the taller man’s hand to pull him in. They just stood like that, watching the sun set over Battle Creek. Russ decided now was as good a time as any for them to have their talk.

“I really like you Milton” he said as he gave the other man’s shoulder a squeeze.   
“and here I thought you hated me” Milt quipped.  
“I’m being serious, I like you Milt, I like you a lot.”  
“Oh” Milt said, so many thoughts running through his head. He felt on the verge of panic, but he wasn’t showing it. He’d hear Russ out.  
“I know, I know that things haven’t been good for you, and sex it’s been even worse.” Russ said, all while rubbing small circles on the back of Milt’s hand.  
“That other field agent, he was wrong, and he was a monster. He took something from you, and it wasn’t right. So I’d honestly understand if you want nothing to do with this, or maybe and us.” Russ rushed out, it’d hurt if Milt said no, but he’d never fault the man for that.  
“I, I like you to Russ. I’m just scared.” Milt said head and eyes casted down.  
Russ tipped the other man’s head up by his chin, and dropped a kiss on his forehead.   
“Then we’ll take it one day at a time, together.” Russ said with nothing but honesty in his eyes.  
“Ok” Milt said snuggling further into Russ.

They stayed like that quiet, just listening to the sounds of night.  
“Milt, did you ever talk to anyone about it.” Russ wondered out loud.  
‘’I told you, and my superiors Russell.” Milt answered.  
“Oh not what I meant, I mean really talked to somebody professional.”  
“No, I’ve always been too ashamed and scared.”   
“What if I went with you?”  
“Battle Creek is a small town Russ; I don’t want everyone to know that I’m damaged.” Milt answered honestly.  
“Oh, how about this, we take a weekend and go to Chicago. I know a Detective over there working out of District 21. He’s older than me, but not end of his career old. One of his kids working in his intelligence unit, he’s the kid brother of a doctor over at Chicago MED. They have a first rate psychiatrist over there. We could try him he’s probably a bit different from a therapist but we could give him a shot.” Russ said all while looking into Milt’s eyes letting him know it was his choice to make.

“Next weekend will work for me.” Milt said  
“I’ll make some calls, do you want to stay out here and stargaze for a while or go in for the night?”  
“Let’s stay here a little longer” Milt answered and together they just stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do expand it, what will be at the center, what has Milton feeling so unsafe?


End file.
